1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generalized multiprotocol label switching (GMPLS) non-enabled network gateway for routing between a GMPLS enabled network and a GMPLS non-enabled network for connection between the GMPLS enabled network and the GMPLS non-enabled network, and an operating method for the GMPLS non-enabled network gateway.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to trends of network standardization, as inter-company service increases and global business expands, a demand for automatically setting a route among autonomous systems (AS) is increasing. Such a development in a network service necessarily supposes generalized multiprotocol label switching (GMPLS) protocol interconnection between the ASs.
However, for a communication provider not supporting the GMPLS, it may be difficult to cover expenses for upgrading all equipment necessary for adopting the GMPLS protocol in the AS. Also, advanced knowledge for managing the GMPLS technology is required.
Furthermore, when the GMPLS is not supported in the AS, interconnection in the GMPLS non-enabled network is impossible. In this case, real-time routing through an AS of the GMPLS non-enabled network may not be achieved. Also, network interconnection may not be favorably performed.